narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Omiki Yamiko
Background "Born in blood, raised under a blade. How can you blame me for the choices I have made?" Born in a small village in the land of lightning during a time of war, you could say that Omiki had a lot of cards stacked against her since birth. The fact that her mother was leader of this small village, and was willing to do anything in order to protect it, even at the cost of her daughter's life, did not help her odds. The village was in the middle of a war zone, as countless battles were being fought between the leaf and the cloud village, and the small village that Omiki resided in was a prime battle ground. Until, that is, her mother did something that would permanently changed Omiki's life. It was said there was a demon that resided in the mountains just behind the village, a demon of great power. It was said that this demon was created by a direct decendent of the sage of six paths. And, if it could be sealed into someone, then that person would wield it's powers. But, it must be sealed into a newborn child of the head clan of the village. And so, when she was born, her mother brought her to the sacred cave where the demon was said to call home, and drew a sealing symbol under Omiki where she was laid. Suddenly, lightning struck over the cave, and the shadows stretched over the newborn child, as the demon manifested itself to gaze upon her. It rose it's hand to slaughter the child, not wanted to be imprisoned in a human, but her mother activated the seal. All in an instant, the shadow demon was absorbed into the child's body, and it cried in anguish as it's blue eyes turned the deepest shade of black. But, as if nothing had happened, they turned blue once again, and the child merely cried. Her mother believed the sealing had failed, ultimately, and was angered. The whole point of having the child was to seal the demon so it could be used as a weapon to end the wars. And, deemed a failure, Omiki was shut out and grew up isolated, in the confinements of a small room. It wasn't until she began to learn to talk that it was discovered that the demon indeed remained strong within her. She could hear it's voice, often. It never stopped talking, and she cried and cried because of the things it said. And, with that, she was put into training to try to learn what kind of powers she did indeed possess. But, she was average. She had the same skills that an average child her age would have. She was not special. She had not learned to wield the powers of the demon. And thus, she was deemed a failure. her mother decided she was no longer of any use, and was a failed experiment, and thus, she tried to end the small child's life. And just when the sword pierced the young girl's skin, black blood dripped out, and the blackness to her eye's returned. And then, the ground started to shake, as a black cloak of chakra danced around the young girl's body, and then exploded. The home was destroyed, but the rampage didn't stop. The demon overtook and exterminated the entirety of the village, rampaging and killing off every single person there was to kill. And when it's blood lust was quenched, it went back inside of the young girl, who then passed out in the middle of the woods, just inside the land of fire territory. She was found by leaf ninja, and taken back to Konoha. where she was healed of her injuries. When asked what had happened to her village, she made up a story about how cloud ninja had come and wiped out the people to make room for the battle, hoping she would be believed. The medics had seen the black blood, and reported the discovery to the third hokage, who decided that it would be good to keep the girl under close watch and allow her to grow in the village. He himself suspected her responsible for the attack on the small village, but, he chose to take the risk and allow her to live, and grow in the village. From this point on though, Omiki grew cold. She had never known love, not from a mother, and not from a father. She knew only angst and hatred. And the demon fostered all of that negativity inside her. She joined the academy at age seven, and quickly started to excel. Her rage and anger fostered her ability to fight and think in the way of the shinobi, without emotional tie to people. She graduated at the age of nine from the academy. But then came the bell test. The test were genin were tested on their ability to work as a team. But, Omiki didn't work with her squad mates, at all. She went for the bells completely on her own with no help. Her sensei, surprised by her direct approach, tried to use clones and gen jutsu to keep her at bay, but she kept going at him directly instead of the clones. Her eyes were black as night, and she had her long sword out, ready to cut him to ribbons if neccasary, after all, he did say before the test began to fight as if this was a real mission. She fought against the sensei with her sword against his kunai, and slammed the sword downward at the right angle to slice the bell from his waist, snatching it from him and landing on the ground, spitting and turning to leave, having passed the test that was suppose to be automatic failure for most of the students. She went on to pass the seven required missions to be eligable for the chunin exams. Her sensei was hesitent to put her in them, fearing that she would be too ruthless. However, he did in the end, under insistance from the hokage, choose to enter her in the exams at age 10. She went through stage one, able to answer the questions on the test, the demon speaking to her and giving her the answers. She advanced to stage two with no trouble. And it was in the forest of death that it was discovered just how much of a weapon she could be. She was entrusted with her squad's scroll, on account she was the strongest, and the most apt to take on intruders. She was eventually cornered by two grass ninja, who appeared to be much older than she was, at least 15. They smirked and laughed, telling her to give up her scroll and they wouldn't kill her. She responded by saying that they were the ones who were going to die if they didn't leave. The two grass ninja didn't head warning, and both threw kunai at her at once. She pulled out her sword, her eyes dangerous, and she launched at them faster than they could physically see, swiping her sword straight through the neck of one of the ninjas, decapitating him completely. She then turned to the other grass ninja, her eyes dangerous as she pointed her sword. He immediantly stopped in fear, and threw the heaven's scroll down on the ground and ran as fast as he could to avoid death.Omiki simply threw her sword, slicing him through the stomach even though he had clearly surrendered. She went towards him, retrieving her sword out of his lifeless body, and picking up the blood stained scroll, and moving towards the base in the center of the woods. She arrived, her team mates soon following her, and her squad was the first to complete the second stage. She wasn't questioned much about her reasoning for killing the grass ninja so savagely, but she should have been. Because around then was when she really started to lose control, of everything. The third rounds came, preliminary fighting. And she got matched against a cloud ninja. When the fight began, she went at him with full force, not caring if she killed him. He went full force against her as well, their swords clinking against each other, the sharp noises being heard throughout the audiance rink. Omiki's eyes blackened the more the fight went on, and she started to slash at the cloud ninja faster, and harder. But, in her losing of control, he pulled a single kunai with his spare hand, and stabbed forward at her. The blade hit her in the shoulder, and black blood started to drip from her wound... And she started laughing. It was a sick, cold laugh. The kind you hear from a sociopath. And then, she swung her sword, cutting the cloud ninja's arm clean off. Her team mates and even her sensei watched in horror as the cloud ninja looked down at his decapitated arm on the ground, and Omiki was laughing, now soaked in black and red blood. The cloud ninja stared up at her black eyes, and immediantly began to understand. "The Yoru no Akuma! You are the Yoru no Akuma!" He screamed in horror, recognizing the demon's eyes from the folktales of his land. She grinned, giving him a sadistic nod. She then took her sword, and stabbed him straight through the heart, the laugh only echoing louder and louder. She won the match, since the cloud ninja had died, and advanced to the final rounds. People around her began to get very... very afraid. She was.... Something dark, and people were finally starting to realize that. Even the hokage started to question his decision to keep the girl alive. Especially now that it seemed her humanity was coming unhinged, a bit more by the second. Category:DRAFT